


Doorways

by shallowness



Category: Alias
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney steps through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> Early S3. Sydney POV.
> 
> Thanks to FridayAngel for betaing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own, only playing.

She still expects Francie to greet her as she drops her bags and closes the door to the apartment. Even though the holdall and bag she carries still have a distinctive new smell. Even though the door, the outside of her apartment and the route from the airport were all different. Even though it wasn’t Francie who welcomed her home the last few months. . .

She closes her eyes and lets herself rest against the door, thinking of a bath to remove the grime and aches. But it’s not the mission itself that’s the problem. And then she remembers something, steps forward, leaving the baggage for a second.

The phone is still offputtingly new. She knows the number because it was easily memorized, but the feel of the buttons still jars.

“Hey, Weiss . . . yeah, mostly . . . you said something about a rematch on the Playstation when I got back? . . .Yeah, how about tonight? . . . You sure? I’ll bring you wine to cheer you up as I own your ass . . . Ok, pizza sounds good.” She smiles as he assumes she’ll go for the usual topping.

Quickly she goes to throw the bags into her bedroom.

END

 

Feedback – please?


End file.
